The Laurens Lullaby
by Krazecat
Summary: John Laurens sings his sweet Hamilton a lullaby as he watches over him. A Lams one-shot.


The night was cold and dark. Stars were shining in the pitch black sky as numerous clouds that were barely evident floated above him. You see, John Laurens was in his own little heaven. In other words, John was dead, but being dead was surprisingly more peaceful than the fact of being alive. It may seem odd, accepting death as something swell but it really wasn't as bad. You see, when you die, you go to your own little heaven. A safe-place of all your imaginations and creations in real life. John's heaven consisted of animals, peace, and love. There wasn't any fighting, hate, discrimination, or wrong in his heaven. Just love, safety, peace, and equality.

Laughing, John smiled when plants of white grew all around him where he stepped. Animals starting to crowd around him as he sat down onto the cool, pastel green grass in harmony. A turtle climbed onto John's wing once he perched them up. In fact, even caterpillars started crawling all around on him. John didn't mind though. "Remember me, my dear Hamilton." Laurens stated suddenly. Gasping when the grass beneath him started rippling like a puddle being stepped onto. An image appearing out of the blue that consisted of a live image of three people. John recognized the one figure to be Hamilton but the other two he could not distinguish. One of the figures was dressed in baby blue with yellow collars evident under the tunic. He had dark-toned skin and a beard almost like Hercules. John internally frowned at the sight of the other figure, he didn't know why though. That one man had an afro and facial hair. He was taller than the other man and had a bright pink coat with magenta under-clothes. That man even carried a cane. Something in Laurens was yelling at him who that was, but he couldn't get his hand on it.

Frowning when Hamilton stepped forward, John felt his world tear apart when they started arguing. At least, that is what it looked like from up here. He saw the lips move fast, so that's how John assumed that thought. John could only think about what Hamilton could possibly be thinking right now. Standing there in front of the two and speaking his mind, though, that is what Hamilton did do best. John smiled at the memories of the two in the living world. He missed that life, but life up here would always beat the life down there. War, fighting, blood-shed, none of that was up here. Shaking his head and bringing his focus back to Alex, John watched as Alex was escourted away by Washington. "Oh great, usually if that happens then he said something bad or unreasonable. Oh, you pain me Hamilton." John pinched the bridge of his nose as the scene unfolded in front of him even more. Philip was in the back of him playing and running after some butterfly.

"Be careful! We don't want you to trip now do we?" John warned as he turned his head to watch Philip stop running once he talked to him. "Oh, don't worry! Nothing is going to happen. It's not like I'll fall back down to the real world is it?" Philip replied snarkily, beginning his run once more. Ah, the real world. That is what spirits who have passed call the world beneath them. Grabbing the crawling turtle off of his wing and holding it to his chest. The scene shifted to the present. Hamilton was just getting ready for his slumber and all was peaceful. No other men around, no other women, just Alex and Eliza. John loved these kinds of days, the days where there has been no arguing and just happiness and peace the whole day.

Flicking his wing in sudden annoyance when Alex pulled out a piece of paper, John decided he should go down to the real world to get a closer peek at Hamilton's antics at such a time. Stepping into the puddle like substance, John was immediately pulled into the real world with such force he got dizzy; though those are the sacrifices you had to do just to get one good look. Peering into the corner of the room, John hopped in to see the duvets that Hamilton was climbing into. They were colored a burgundy color with black sheets and white pillows-a beautiful design if John had a say. He remembers when he got shot in the shoulder and Alex cared for him. Not here of course, in the battle field that smelled of sweat and blood. Seeing Eliza in her beautiful gown. John would be lying if he would say that he didn't get jealous when he saw the beautiful patterns imprinted onto the dress.

Seeing Alex sigh, John heard these words come out of his mouth: "Dear Eliza, goodnight my dear." Alex wished his groom goodnight. Eliza smiled softly and leaned over to peck Alex's cheek with a kiss. "Will do, honey. You sleep well." Eliza wished good well as she got comfortable in the soft bed. Turning every few minutes as hours passed by. Though, John noticed one thing, Alexander was still awake and his eyes were continously scanning the room as if something like him were there. Freezing at the thought of Hamilton being able to know he was there, John froze and slowly sat himself on the floor until Alex fell asleep. Once his best friend was asleep, John reluctantly got up and walked forward towards Alex. Sitting down at the edge of his bed, John watched as Alex's body went down with the mattress due to the weight of him and his wings combined. Thinking of a song to sing, John thought about one song he heard the other day when he was watching over Burr. Why was he watching Burr that night? He asks the same thing to himself. 

Taking a deep and clean breath, John gulped as thoughts of him sounding bad filled his mind. That didn't matter anymore when he heard Hamilton cough. 

"Take a deep breath my love and let the beauty of the world surround you.

Let the air whisp past you and let your hair blow with the wind.

We shall be connected again once more and we will love once more.

As we hug under the midnight moon, I cry tears of joy..."

John smiled softly when he saw Alexander's breath start to slow and grow to a more calming speed. Hamilton looked as if he went into a deeper sleep and looked so stress-free when he was sleeping it was almost beautiful. No, it was beautiful. Seeing the effect his singing had, Laurens continued his mythical song.

"When I open my eyes I see you there.

Standing there proud of me as if I beat the world.

I stand with pride knowing that I pleased you. 

But when you disappear once more,

I feel the tears start to pool down my face and fill the lake beneath me.

The pain gaining and ripping at my body. 

The thought of you with me replenishes me."

John felt sudden tears stroll down his face and hit Alexander's bed. Of course, the sheets didn't get wet, only his cheeks did when more tears flowed down his face hastily. He missed his Alexander so much. Though, John knows that one day he will be reunited with his best friend once more. If he felt like this, John could never imagine how Philip felt when he passed to the under-world. Philip must've felt so alone and helpless, just like a day he passed. Bringing a hand up to rub away a stray tear, John was startled when he felt another hand there. Flinching away, John watched Alex's hand drop to the bed. "Oh no..." John flicked his wings in front of him and started flying back up to his own world. If Hamilton saw him, he was screwed. Laurens hoped he was lucky and Alex only raised his hand to stretch. Gasping as he entered his world, John quickly sat himself down and laid down to rest. Ignoring Philip as he asked him what was wrong, only muttering a quiet "It's nothing." 

A few days later, John was rudely awakened on the grass on some field. Raising an eyebrow as he rose his head only to be welcomed to the sight of Aaron and Alexander standing back to back. Flowers started growing around him as he kept his position on the ground. Laying low as he knew all the alarms on what was about to happen. A duel was about to commence. Backing up quickly when the thought finally settled to the back of his mind, John rested against a tree as the tension on who would shoot started to rise into the air. John prayed to the Lord that Burr would be the one falling and not his dear Alexander. What would happen to Eliza after, his legacy, and everything Alex still has to experience in life? 

John's eyes widened as more rapid tears filled his cheeks. Shaking as they landed on the ground to form plants and flowers of many kinds. He was too scared and too shocked to look up now. Gasping for a breath of air, John involuntarily raised his head to see the horrid sight in front of him. The sight John feared the most in his life and the one he sworn to never, ever see. Alexander being taken away by medics while blood stained his tunic right under his cravat. His glasses were broken on the ground and John swore he could see blood leak down and stain the grass. Standing up, John walked towards Burr and violently shoved his body towards him. Of course, he just went through Aaron's body and ended up on his previous position on the floor. Yelling at Aaron to come back and challenge him as if he could even hear the poor spirit. Sighing to regain his breath, John placed his hand on the dirty ground and steadied himself back up. He couldn't just escape to the under-world like he always did. He had to find Alexander and help nurse him back to health just like Alex did with him multiple times. 

As days passed, John eventually found where Alexander was staying to get better, how you may ask? He followed himself back towards Alex's place and followed his dear wife to the hospital. The sight in front of him horrified him. Alexander was laying on his hospital bed with numerous wires attatched to him and a breathing mask. Of course, there was a piece of paper and quill sat on the table next to the bed Alex was laying in. Walking forward, John grabbed at the paper and smiled when it ripped from it's original form so he could hold it. Though, it wasn't written by Alex or anyone. In fact, the letter held no accountable name on it. The paper held many medical facts and details. Realizing it was one of the nurses who probably jotted it down to remember such, John placed it back down to rest on the table. Poor Eliza was sitting in a chair next to Alexander's bed with such a distraught look on her face, even the worlds most classified killers would hold sympathy for her. 

Rubbing his face, John sat down at the end of Alexander's bed as he watched his best friend just lay there in the bed. No movement was evident as he laid there. Alexander looked more lifeless than he did alive. John must've dozed off for a bit because a shrill cry of angst filled the air and his ears. Yanking his head up, John gasped as he saw Alexander's chest laying still. His eyes wouldn't peel away from the body as he watched Alex just lay there. Choking on a sob, John hid his face in between his wings as quavering sobs ripped through his body. His body was paper and Alexander was the match burning him to pieces. 

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, John raised his head ever so slowly as he felt his cheeks immediately dampen with the cool temperatures of the room. 

"You didn't think I would be gone and not manage to say hi to my best friend, did you?" 

The warm voice. It was back, "A-Alex...?" John huffed out. "Alex!" John screamed in happiness as more tears started rushing down his face. Digging his face into Alexander's chest as he clawed his fingers into Alex's tunic. He was never going to let go. Ever.

"Of course it's me, my dear. This is quite peaceful don't you agree?" Alexander commented. Pulling away as he examined his new wings. John smiled as he saw Philip appear out of the blue. Tapping Alexander on his shoulder, John notioned towards the surprise waiting to happen. "Pa!" Philip shouted, running towards his father and tackling him into a hug. "I missed you, pa!" Philip screeched. "Heh, I can tell. Now, give your old man a tad bit less force, shall we?" Alexander replied to his son softly with love and care. "I will never be gone once more. Now, shall we go to the heaven you two call home?"Alexander recommended. Happily, the two flew to their safe-place.

As the moon rose into the sky, John smiled as Alexander sat next to him. "What would you like?" John asked Alexander in the softest tone he could muster. Turning his head to see Philip asleep next to the lake. Alexander placed a hand on John's cheek and smirked.

"Let's sing him a lullaby, shall we, my dear Laurens?"


End file.
